Formation damage due to invasion by drilling fluids is a well-known problem. Many zones contain formation clays which hydrate when in contact with water such as the filtrate from drilling fluids. These hydrated clays tend to block the producing zones, primarily sands, so that oil and gas cannot move to the borehole and be produced.
These zones are also damaged by solids which are carried into the openings with the fluid. The movement of drilling fluids and filtrate through these openings also causes the dislodging and migration of solids in place in the formation. These solids can lodge and block movement of produced hydrocarbons.
Invasion is caused by the differential pressure of the hydrostatic column which is generally greater than the formation pressure, especially in low pressure or depleted zones. Invasion is also due to the openings in the rock and the ability of fluids to move through the rock, the porosity and permeability of the zone.
Because of this differential pressure, drillers have long used filtrate control mechanisms to control the movement of drilling fluids and filtrate into and through the formation openings. This mechanism involves adding particles to the drilling fluid which are then deposited onto the borehole wall while circulating and drilling. These particles are generally some combination of bentonite, starch, lignins, polymers, barite, and drilled solids. They are used to plug and seal the borehole due to the particle size and shape, and some control is also due to the viscosity of the filtrate when water-soluble polymers are used. Although this wallcake forms a semipermeable barrier, some filtrate moves through and into the zone both before and after the wallcake is formed.
Wallcake control, then is not complete and some filtrate water is allowed to contact the producing zone. Another disadvantage of wallcake mud is that when filtrate moves through, the solids are screened out and left in the cake. This causes the cake to become thicker and can lead to differential sticking of the drill string.
More recent technology has seen the development of Low Shear Rate Viscosity (LSRV) fluids. LSRV is created by the addition of specialized polymers to water or brines to form a drilling fluid. These polymers have a unique ability to create extremely high viscosity at very low shear rates. These LSRV fluids have been widely used because of their carrying capacity and solids suspension ability. They have been accepted as a way to minimize cuttings bed formation in high angle and horizontal wells, and as a way to reduce barite sag in high weight muds.
Recent studies and field experience indicate that this LSRV is helpful in controlling the invasion of drilling fluids and filtrate by creating a high resistance to movement into the formation openings. Since the fluid moves at a very slow rate, viscosity becomes very high, and the drilling fluid is contained within the borehole with a very slight penetration. This has been beneficial in protecting the zones from damage as well as reducing differential sticking in these fluids. See for example the article entitled xe2x80x9cDrill-In Fluids Improve High Angle Well Productionxe2x80x9d, Supplement to the Petroleum Engineer International, March, 1995.
Lost circulation is also a severe problem in rotary drilling. Lost circulation occurs when the differential pressure of the hydrostatic column is much greater than formation pressure. The openings in the rock are able to accept and store drilling fluid so that none is returned to surface for recirculation. The fluid is lost downhole and can become an expensive and dangerous problem. Lost circulation can lead to hole instability, stuck drill pipe, and loss of well control. At the least, it halts drilling operations and requires expensive replacement volume to be used.
In addition to the fluid volume being lost, expensive lost circulation materials (LCM) are required. These are usually fibrous, granular, or flake materials such as can fibers, wood fibers, cottonseed hulls, nut hulls, mica, cellophane, and many other materials. These LCM materials are added to the fluid system so that they may be carried into the loss zone and lodge to form a bridge on which other materials may begin to build and seal. These LCM materials themselves are damaging to the zones, and because they must be carried many times in the drilling fluid to maintain circulation, solids removal is halted and high solids mud results.
Methods of correcting lost circulation of drilling fluids by aerating the drilling fluids are set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 2,818,230 (Davis) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,410 (Jackson).
The use of underbalanced drilling has increased as the development of low pressure formations has acquired more importance. Horizontal drilling, in particular, has increased the need to drill across zones that are not only low pressure, but highly fractured or permeable. The exposure of numerous fractures or openings having low formation pressures has increased the problem of lost circulation and formation invasion. The necessity of down hole tools many times preclude the use of bridging materials to stop these losses. This has led to the use of underbalanced drilling techniques to control the losses and invasion of these zones. Some of these techniques include the use of air, mist, and foam drilling fluids. Problems with these fluids include hole cleaning, control of formation fluids, corrosion, and requirements for expensive, often hard to get equipment such as compressors and boosters. Such fluids are not recirculateable and must be constantly generated as the drilling proceeds.
A new fluid technique combines the use of low shear rate viscosity generating polymers with surfactants to form colloidal gas aphrons at a concentration less than about 15% by volume in a re-circulateable well drilling and servicing fluid. The aphrons use encapsulated air available in most circulating fluids. The aphrons reduce the density of the fluid and provide a means of bridging and sealing of the formations contacted by the fluid as the bubbles expand to fill the openings exposed while drilling. The low shear rate polymers strengthen the microbubble and also provide a resistance to movement within the formation so that losses of fluid are substantially reduced as the formation is being drilled. In this way, lost circulation is prevented. Any fluid which enters the formation is clean and essentially solids-free such that damage of the formation is significantly less than with solids-containing fluids. Since no solids or particles are involved in this method, solids removal equipment can be used to keep the fluid as clean as possible.
It is an object of this invention to provide recirculateable well drilling and servicing fluids which have an enhanced low shear rate viscosity (hereinafter abbreviated to xe2x80x9cELSRVxe2x80x9d) containing aphrons.
It is another object of this invention to provide a method of bridging and sealing subterranean formations at the surface of a borehole during well drilling and servicing operations.
These and other objects of the invention will be obvious to one skilled in the art upon reading this specification and claims.
The process can comprise, consist essentially of, or consist of the stated steps with the stated materials. The compositions can comprise, consist essentially of, or consist of the stated materials.
The well drilling and servicing fluids of this invention comprise an aqueous liquid having a water-soluble polymer hydrated therein and a surfactant. The polymers useful in the ELSRV fluids of this invention are such that the ELSRV fluids have a xe2x80x9cthixotropic indexxe2x80x9d of at least 10, wherein the thixotropic index is the ratio of the Brookfield viscosity at 0.5 rpm to the Brookfield viscosity at 100 rpm. The thixotropic index is indicative of the shear thinning characteristics of the fluid.
The base aqueous fluid in which the low shear rate modifying polymer is hydrated may be any aqueous liquid which is compatible with the polymer. Thus the base liquid may be fresh water, or a brine containing soluble salts such as sodium chloride, potassium chloride, calcium chloride, sodium bromide, potassium bromide, calcium bromide, zinc bromide, sodium formate, potassium formate, cesium formate, and the like. The brine may contain one or more soluble salts at any desired concentration up to saturation.
The polymers useful in the ELSRV fluids of this invention comprise any water-soluble polymer which increases the low shear rate viscosity of the fluid to produce a fluid exhibiting a high yield stress, shear thinning behavior. Particularly useful are biopolymers produced by the action of bacteria, fungi, or other microorganisms on a suitable substrate. Exemplary biopolymers are the polysaccharides produced by the action of Xanthomonas compestris bacteria which are known as xanthan gums. These are available commercially from several sources including: Kelco Oil Field Group, Inc., under the trademarks xe2x80x9cXanvisxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cKelzanxe2x80x9d; Rhone-Poulenc Chimie Fine, under the trademark xe2x80x9cRhodopol 23-pxe2x80x9d; Pfizer Inc., under the trademark xe2x80x9cFlocon 4800Cxe2x80x9d; Shell International Chemical Company of London, U.K., under the trademark xe2x80x9cShellflo ZAxe2x80x9d; and Drilling Specialties Company, under the trademark xe2x80x9cFlowzan.xe2x80x9d See for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,825 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,356, each incorporated herein by reference. Other biopolymers useful in the fluids of this invention are the so-called welan gums produced by fermentation with a microorganism of the genus Alcaligenes. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,342,866, incorporated herein by reference. Gellan gums are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,084, incorporated herein by reference. Schleroglucan polysaccharides produced by fungi of the genus sclerotium are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,301,848, incorporated herein by reference. Commercially available schleroglucan is sold under the trademarks xe2x80x9cPolytranxe2x80x9d from the Pillsbury Company and xe2x80x9cActigum CS-11xe2x80x9d from CECA S.A. Succinoglycan polysaccharides are produced by cultivating a slime-forming species of Pseudomonas, Rhizobium, Alcaligenes or Agrobacterium, e.g., Pseudomonas sp. NCIB 11264, Pseudomonas sp. NCIB 11592 or Agrobacterium radiobacter NCIB 11883, or mutants thereof, as described in European Patent No. A40445 or A138255. Commercially available succinoglycan biopolymer is sold by Shell International Chemical Company of London, U.K., under the trademark xe2x80x9cShellflo-Sxe2x80x9d.
The minimum concentration of the polymer required to increase the low shear rate viscosity of the fluid can be determined by routine testing. Thus the minimum concentration will be an amount sufficient to impart to the fluid the desired low shear rate viscosity. Generally the fluids will contain a concentration from about 0.7 kg/m3 (0.25 ppb) to about 11.4 kg/m3 (4 ppb), preferably from about 1.4 kg/m3 (0.5 ppb) to about 7.1 kg/m3 (2.5 ppb).
The water base borehole fluids of this invention generally may contain materials well known in the art to provide various characteristics or properties to the fluid. Thus the fluids may contain one or more viscosifiers or suspending agents in addition to the polysaccharide required, weighting agents, corrosion inhibitors, soluble salts, biocides, fungicides, seepage loss control additives, bridging agents, deflocculants, lubricity additives, shale control additives, and other additives as desired.
The borehole fluids may contain one or more materials which function as encapsulating or fluid loss control additives to further restrict the entry of liquid from the fluid to the contacted shale. Representative materials known in the art include partially solubilized starch, gelatinized starch, starch derivatives, cellulose derivatives, humic acid salts (lignite salts), lignosulfonates, gums, synthetic water soluble polymers, and mixtures thereof.
The fluids of this invention should have a pH in the range from about 7.0 to about 11, preferably from 8 to about 10.5. The pH can be obtained as is well known in the art by the addition of bases to the fluid, such as potassium hydroxide, potassium carbonate, potassium humate, sodium hydroxide, sodium carbonate, sodium humate, magnesium oxide, calcium hydroxide, zinc oxide, and mixtures thereof. The preferred base is magnesium oxide.
The surfactants useful in the present invention to create the aphrons must be compatible with the polymers present in the fluid to create the desired low shear rate viscosity. Thus the surfactants will generally be non-ionic or anionic. A test procedure has been devised to determine if a surfactant can be used in the present invention to generate the aphrons. The procedure is as follows:
To a low temperature, low pressure API filtration cell (API Recommended Practice 13 B-1), the cylindrical body of which is made from Plexiglas of thickness 0.5 inch (1.3 centimeters), is added 200 grams of sand having a particle size in the range from 50 mesh to 70 mesh (297 xcexcm to 210 xcexcm). This provides a sand bed depth of 2.1 centimeters. No filter paper is used in the cell. 350 cc of the fluid to be tested is slowly added to the cell, the cell assembled, and 100 psi nitrogen pressure applied. The pressure is released after the nitrogen blows through the bed for 30 seconds. Upon releasing the pressure the sand bed will expand in volume/height as the bubbles in the sand bed expand. The expansion is not even, and an average increase in height of the bed as measured at the cell wall and at the center of the sand bed is obtained. Surfactants which increase the sand bed by at least 50% are considered to be preferred for the generation of aphrons in the present invention. Test Fluid: contains 1.5 pounds per 42 gallon barrel (4.285 kg/m3) of well hydrated xanthan gum in water and 1 pound per 42 gallon barrel (2.857 kg/m3) of surfactant to be tested. The surfactant is dispersed in the xanthan gum dispersion by spatulation to prevent the generation of a foam. Solid surfactants are first dissolved in an appropriate water dispersible or soluble solvent before adding them to the xanthan gum dispersion.
The book by Felix Sebba entitled xe2x80x9cFoams and Biliquid Foamsxe2x80x94Aphronsxe2x80x9d, John Wiley and Sons, 1987, incorporated herein by reference, is an excellent source on the preparation and properties of microbubbles.
An aphron is made up of a core which is often spherical of an internal phase, usually liquid or gas, encapsulated in a thin aqueous shell. This shell contains surfactant molecules so positioned that they produce an effective barrier against coalescence with adjacent aphrons.
The aphrons when first generated contain a wide size distribution ranging up to about 200 xcexcm in diameter. At atmospheric pressure, the aphrons of very small diameter diminish very rapidly leaving aphrons in the 25 xcexcm to about 200 xcexcm size range. This is due to the excess pressure within the aphrons which increases as the diameter of the aphrons decreases. Thus the smaller aphrons will tend to diminish in size by transferring their gas to the larger ones which would have a lower excess pressure.
In the case of the aphron-containing well drilling and servicing fluids of the present invention, the aphrons are generated downhole as the fluid exits the drilling bit. The fluid is under considerable pressure composed of hydrostatic as well as pressure loss created by the circulating system. It is believed that this fluid pressure compensates for the excess pressure within the aphrons such that the aphrons smaller than about 25 xcexcm are stabilized for a period of time until they are circulated up the borehole. The aphrons thus are able to penetrate within the pore spaces of the exposed formation where they can expand, because of the lower pore pressure within the formation, and seal the pore spaces from the entry of any fluid. Microfractures and the like will be filed with aphrons which likewise expand within the formation to seal the microfractures.
Increases in vapor pressure due to pressure drops, temperature increases, and cavitation are common in downhole conditions. Certain solvents which may be present in the fluid may also effect vapor pressure to provide gasses needed to form aphrons.
Aphrons large enough to be seen without magnification can be visually observed in the fluid as it flows from the borehole into the surface holding tanks (xe2x80x9cpitsxe2x80x9d) before being recirculated. Generally the fluid flows across a screen to remove the drill cuttings. Screens as fine as 200 mesh (74 xcexcm screen openings) can be used with the fluids of the present invention. Aphrons greater than the screen size will be removed from the fluid. If desired, the particle size of the aphrons in the fluid can be determined with various particle size analyzers which are commercially available. See for example the following articles: (1) xe2x80x9cMicrobubbles: Generation and Interaction with Colloid Particlesxe2x80x9d, James B. Melville and Egon Matijevic, Chapter 14 in xe2x80x9cFoamsxe2x80x9d, R. J. Akers, editor, Academic Press, 1976; (2) xe2x80x9cSeparation of Organic Dyes from Wastewater by Using Colloidal Gas Aphronsxe2x80x9d, D. Roy, K. T. Valsaraj, and S. A. Kottai, Separation Science and Technology, 27(5), pp. 573-588 (1992). These articles are incorporated herein by reference.
Upon being recirculated down the drill string and through the bit additional aphrons are generated provided the concentration of the surfactant is sufficient. It is desirable to add additional surfactant to the fluid either continuously or intermittently until the desired quantity of aphrons is produced.
The quantity of aphrons in the fluid depends on the density required. Generally, the fluid will contain less than 15% by volume of aphrons. Thus the density of the circulating fluid can be monitored on the surface and additional surfactant added as necessary to maintain the desired density, if the density is too high, and weight material may be added if the density is too low. The quantity of aphrons in the fluid can be determined by adding a known quantity of a defoamer or other chemical to destabilize the surfactant-containing shells surrounding the aphrons. Measurement of the change in volume of the fluid will indicate the volume % of aphrons in the fluid.
The concentration of surfactant required in any case is less than the critical micelle concentration (CMC) of the surfactant. Generally a concentration of surfactant from about 0.015% by volume to about 0.15% by volume, depending on the particular surfactant present in the fluid, is required, preferably from about 0.03% to about 0.1% by volume assuming the surfactant contains about 80% by weight solids.
If desired, the aphrons can be generated on the surface using the procedures and equipment set forth in the following U.S. patents, incorporated herein by reference: Sebba U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,420 and Michelsen U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,644. The well drilling and servicing fluid containing the aphrons can then be continuously circulated in the borehole.
The so-called water-soluble polymer present in the fluid to enhance the low shear rate viscosity of the fluid also helps to stabilize the aphrons, thus helping to prevent their coalescence.
It is preferred that the surfactant be added to the drilling and well servicing fluid under pressure by pumping the surfactant into the fluid.
If necessary, air or other gas can be incorporated into the fluid to entrain more gas for forming the aphrons as the fluid exits the drill bit at the bottom of the borehole, provided that the fluid contains less than about 15% by volume of aphrons (encapsulated air or gas).
The following examples are illustrative of this invention and are not to be regarded as limitative.
The Lost Circulation Preventative Fluid system (hereinafter sometimes referred to as xe2x80x9cLCPFxe2x80x9d System) is initially prepared containing 1.5-2.0 lbm/bbl (4.285-5.714 kg/m3) of xanthan gum biopolymer and 0.075% by volume of a blend of nonionic and anionic surfactants (80% concentration, by weight, in an aqueous solution). This surfactant blend exhibited an average % increase in the height of sand bed test of 55%. The biopolymer is hydrated in the fluid, and the surfactant is injected under pressure into the fluid in the standpipe. The LCPF system has been evaluated as indicated in the Examples.
The low shear rate viscosity was increased for hole cleaning and to create a resistance to movement into the formation, while the polymer encapsulation helped provide strength for the bubble wall surrounding the aphrons produced downhole as the LCPF system exited the drill bit. The surfactant solution enabled the aphrons to form, reducing the fluid density and providing xe2x80x9cbubble bridgingxe2x80x9d to seal off the formations drilled.